In general, semiconductor processing, e.g. for manufacturing an integrated circuit, may include a plurality of processes in various technologies, typically including layering, patterning, doping, and/or annealing. A process for removing material from a carrier during semiconductor processing may include dry etching, as for example plasma etching, ion beam milling, or reactive ion etching (RIE). A plasma process, as for example reactive ion etching, may be performed in a processing chamber (e.g. in a plasma processing chamber). The plasma may be provided by means of an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) source or by means of a capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) source from a plasma-forming gas (e.g. from a gaseous etchant or from a reactive gas).